fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Lannister
Lord Victor Lannister is current Lord Paramount of Westerlands and first born son of Tyrus Lannister and Maria Lannister older brother to Gysella Lannister,Tommen Lannister and Tywin Lannister Appearance Victor looks like your typical Lannister,his golden hair and bright green eyes mixed with good looks. He spent most of his life squiering for his Uncle and eventually becoming a Knight this helped him become one of the best swordsman in Westeros. It also helped him to develop physically. He is 6.2 feet tall and muscular Personality Victor is very charming and well mannered man on the outside. He can be very cold when needed. He is extremely stubborn man who is hard to be convinced at the best of times. Due to his great ability in dueling Victor has developed a bit of an ego when it comes to it. Taking on some fights as they were a joke.He is also very overprotective of his siblings. History Victor Lannister was born to Tyrus and Maria Lannister in 374 AC at Casterly Rock. His father Tyrus was never really a good lord,due to his mother ruling for most of his life. Victors grandfather died defending the Faith of the Seven and Riverlands from Northman and Ironborn. Due to his father being a young boy at the time of his Grandfathers death Victors grandmother ruled Westerlands for 13 years. She tried to teach Tyrus to be a good ruler when he grows up but she sadly couldn't change the stubborn boys childish behavior. Once Tyrus came of age he married his cousin Marria and their first child was Victor Lannister. But Tyrus was more interested in drinking and gambling. He did not care about the state of the Westerlands. He was becoming so fat that he eventually gained the title of “Fat Lion”. Luckly for him his brother Tylus was the complete opposite of him. He was a Knight of Seven Kindoms. He was even invited in to Kings Guard but refused. Knowing if he left Tyrus to his own demons he would lose Westerlands for the Lannisters. Tylus raised the boy as his own son and made sure Westerlands stayed in line. He had no wish to repeat what had happened a little bit more than a century ago when Tywin Lannister ended Tarback and Reynes Rebelion. As the boy grew it seemed he had inherited some of his fathers traits such as stubbornes. But also a trait from his uncle that made him Perfectionist. Victor never half assed what he did. He dueld his Uncle until he was no match for him and he rode horses until he mastered it. At age 10 he was taken as a squire by his Uncle. Around that time Victor's mother gave birth to 5 more Lannister children. 3 girls and 2 twin boys. Being their older brother Victor took upon himself to watch over those Lion Cubs. At one point during this time Victor was taken by his father to go with him to visit Highgarden. The castle of Flowers how they called it. He never knew much about that place but it sounded interesting. First person he meet there was this strange creature..a dwarf. He soon found out this was Loras Tyrell the heir to Highgarden. While there Victor spotted a strange girl looking at him through the windows he named her ghostly beauty. Because every time he asked someone who that was she was already gone. At age 18 Victor was Knighted by his uncle. From there on Victor started to take more responsibility around Casterly Rock. His father now obese and lazy only sleept in his room or ate most of the day. Victor might have not had the title of the Lord of Castarly Rock and Lord of Westerlands. But he was more of a Lord now then his father ever was. At this time the rumors of kings illness began to spread. Tyrus did not care but Victor did. He saw this as a great chance for Lannisters to grow in power. Once the letter arrived inviting all the Lords and Ladys of 7 Kingdoms to come to Kings landing for a feast he forced his father to get out of his bed and entire Lannister family together with their personal guards rode for Kings Landing…. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Adventures, Dueling, Horse Riding Dislikes Cold, Staying in one place for too long, Men that beat women, Losing Duels, Annoying people Weaknesses Extremely Stubborn, Ego when it comes to dueling, Seeing people he loves get hurt, Perfectionist, Losing Viviene Tyrell Category:RP Characters